


¿Hidroclaustrofobia?

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqui tienen que ver Kanon, Milo, una cueva y un remedio para las fobias</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Hidroclaustrofobia?

**Título: ¿Hidroclaustrofobia?**

**Autor: chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic fue creado para el ficsoton del foro SSY con la pareja de Milo y Kanon como pareja principal.

 

Shura estornudó de nuevo mientras miraba con aprensión el itinerario, estaba con un resfrío que lo estaba tumbando por completo y aún así tenía que ir a hacer rondas. El dorado suspiró abatido mientras recogiendo los maltratados restos de su resfriada humanidad se ponía en camino para lo que sería tal vez una de sus rondas más pesadas, y es que su salud no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

\- "¡Hey Shura!."- se escuchó una voz más adelante, y al mirar el español por poco y creyó estar viendo doble... pero no, luego se dio cuenta de que no veía doble sino veía a dos gemelos.

\- "Saga, Kanon."- saludó con todo el desgano que una persona con la voz gangosa por la gripe y el ánimo abatido es capaz de demostrar.

Saga por su parte miró a Kanon quien miró a su vez a su gemelo y luego ambos miraron al Santo Dorado de Capricornio. Entonces Saga con un tono bastante serio preguntó al caprino.

\- "Hombre ¿que haces fuera de tu casa?. Si tu ni siquiera fuera de tu cama deberías de estar."

Shura suspiró con desgano.

\- "Me toca ronda nocturna, tengo que ir a reemplazar a Milo que ya lleva sus ocho horas de rondas, y sabes que es orden de Athena esto de cumplir con las horas cada uno, no puedo saltarme una orden de mi diosa."

¡Aja!, he allí el problema; cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiese pedido que le cambiasen el turno, incluso Shura con en su terquedad lo hubiese pensado y hecho si no fuese por el simple motivo de que fue Athena quien pidió (porque no fue orden, fue una sugerencia casi un pedido de la adolescente diosa) que los dorados y los plateados fuesen un poco más humildes y por lo menos una vez al mes dieran con ocho horas de ronda como lo hacían todos los de bronce y demás soldados de menor rango. Saga suspiró y negó, Shura no estaba ni en estado para mantenerse en pie un momento, menos para una ronda de ocho horas.

\- "Ni hablar, tu te vuelves para tu cama y designamos a otro. Ya luego cuando estés mejor tomas tu turno."- dijo serio el geminiano topándose entonces con la terquedad del español.

Y los "Si voy" y los "No voy" hubiesen durado por siempre (o por lo menos las ocho horas de ronda de Shura) de no ser porque de pronto Kanon tomó la palabra silenciando la discusión.

\- "Yo voy."- anunció alegre al tiempo que su cosmo reclamaba sus escamas de General Marino de Poseidón ante la sorpresa de su hermano y el español.

Ni tiempo les dio de replicar, simplemente tomó el itinerario de Shura de entre las manos del mismo y partió despidiéndose con la mano ya de espaldas a esos dos, para que segundos después Saga pudiese aprovecharse de la aún sorpresa de Shura y de sus reflejos ahora lentos por el malestar para llevarlo de vuelta por donde vino y no parar hasta meterlo debajo de media docena de frazadas y asegurarse de que recibiese la atención adecuada.

Por su parte Kanon dio rápidas miradas por todos lados, esperando encontrar a aquel a quien se suponía debía de reemplazar para darle el permiso de dejar los deberes, más no lo encontró por ningún lugar. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros al pensar que seguramente el Santo de Escorpio había vuelto ya a su residencia para descansar y siguió con el itinerario de rondas mientras los pocos minutos que quedaban de atardecer daban paso a una templada noche. Se paseó por las ruinas que separaban el área turística del Santuario, luego fue a los lugares más desolados por los que alguna que otra vez algunos muchachos de pandillas que deseaban probar su valor trataban de pasar los límites permitidos a los simples mortales, y finalmente terminó dando un recorrido por una playa cercana donde había un sinnúmero de pequeñas cuevas que no mucha gente se había atrevido a explorar.

Todo iba bien hasta que notó algo inusual, un extraño brillo a un lado de la pared de un acantilado, un brillo que bajo la luz de la luna se le antojaba dorado. El General frunció el entrecejo y decidió investigar; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el brillo dorado no provenía de otro lugar que de la armadura de Escorpio, la cual estaba sin su dueño dentro y ensamblada en su estado de descanso. Kanon iba a comenzar a buscar por los alrededores cuando un ruido llamó su atención, era como un gemido suave de queja que venía del interior de la cueva que estaba frente a él y a la armadura de Escorpio, cueva con una entrada tan pequeña que estaba seguro no llegaría a pasar de no quitarse la armadura.

Kanon suspiró mientras se desprendía de sus escamas y poco después y no sin algo de recelo se adentraba a la cueva de la cual había provenido el ruido. Entró cada vez más profundo, un poco preocupado por que poco a poco la luz iba escaseando cada vez más, pero igual siguió adentrándose hasta que lo que vio lo hizo pararse en seco. Allí estaba Milo de Escorpio, tirado en el frío suelo de aquella cueva semiinconsciente y con una enorme piedra encima de su pierna izquierda. Y a su lado... un cachorrito de perro escondía el hociquito entre los pliegues de la ropa de Milo, y Kanon se pregunto ¡¿Que demonios hacia allí un cachorro?!. Pero no era hora de preguntarse esas cosas, sino de actuar.

Se acercó a Milo y tomando el cachorro para alejarlo un poco (cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque el perrito volvió de inmediato al lado de Milo en esa ocasión, al igual que en las siguientes tres veces que Kanon trató de alejar al perrito), finalmente trató de despertar a Milo a base de suaves zarandeos, lo que por lo menos resultó al final.

Milo abrió los ojos y al hacerlo vio a Kanon mirándolo preocupado.

\- "Milo ¿me escuchas? ¿puedes hablar?."- preguntó Kanon más tranquilo al ver al otro reaccionar y más aún al ver al Escorpión asentir y tragar para tratar de hablar- "Espera, no hables. Te voy a sacar de aquí."- lo calló el otro y a continuación se preparó para hacer cuenta de la piedra que aprisionaba la pierna de Milo, piedra que fue difícil de sacar pero no imposible; piedra que, ignorando la de pronto preocupada mirada de Milo y sus intentos por detenerlo, Kanon tiró a un lado con la intención de sacar al menor de una vez por todas de allí.

Mala idea, muy pero muy mala idea. La constitución de esa cueva era frágil, ese había sido el motivo primordial por el cual la piedra que había aprisionado a Milo se había desprendido de algún lugar del techo de la misma en primer lugar, y esa fue la razón por la que de pronto y ante el impacto de semejante piedrón cayendo contra un costado de la susodicha cueva, la misma tembló por completo solo para empezar a desmoronarse de pronto.

En un principio Kanon no pudo ni pensar, luego por instinto protegió a Milo con su cuerpo; y finalmente levantó la vista para ver aquello que no quería ver. La entrada a la cueva por la cual había llegado estaba tapada, y con ello estaban tanto él como Milo atrapados. Atrapados en una cueva cerrada cerca de la playa, una cueva a la altura de aquella línea imaginaria donde a veces rompía el oleaje, donde el agua podía entrar y entonces...

\- "Kanon... ¿que haces aquí?."- la voz de Milo lo sacó de sus terribles pensamientos y al hacerlo se encontró con dos ojos preocupados.

Pero el gemelo menor no respondió, sino que volvió su vista a la ahora sepultada entrada.

Milo al no recibir respuesta trató de moverse. Como resultado de ello un grito salió de sus labios y junto a él el quejido lastimero del perrito que sin querer había aplastado un poco en su movimiento.

\- "Ah, allí estabas. Mira en los problemas que me metes."- Milo le habló al perrito, y Kanon lo miró por un momento como si se hubiese vuelto loco, justo antes de comenzar a buscar como loco una manera de salir.

Habían ya pasado varios minutos, tal vez media hora en la cual Milo se había revisado a si mismo y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía una severa fractura en la pierna izquierda, y que no se podría mover de allí sin ayuda... una media hora en la que también había visto a Kanon moverse por todos lados como desesperado.

\- "Para que me estas mareando."- reclamó entonces el Escorpión con mal humor, pero Kanon no le respondió. Suspiró con fastidio y finalmente hizo lo último que Kanon siquiera pensó que le harían en ese momento. Fastidiado como estaba Milo le tiró a Kanon una piedra por la espalda, obteniendo así por fin la atención del General de Poseidón.

\- "¡Que demonios te pasa!."- le reclamó Kanon al menor, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- "Por fin, al menos ya me hiciste caso. Deja eso, de todas maneras se darán cuenta de que estamos aqui, Shura debe pasar en cualquier momento y verá mi armadura, nos sacaran sin duda."- argumentó Milo, Kanon palideció aún más, y es que de por si se lo veía bastante alarmado, pálido y hasta sudado.

\- "No vendrá."- respondió el geminiano antes de dejarse caer contra la pared de roca y hundir su rostro entre sus manos.

\- "¿Como dices?."- preguntó Milo abrazando al cachorro y a su vez también palideciendo un poco.

\- "No vendrá, esta enfermo y yo me ofrecía tomar su lugar. Nadie vendrá en por lo menos unas 6 o 7 horas más."- Kanon repitió desde la misma posición en la que estaba, aunque levantó la cabeza abruptamente ante lo que dijo Milo después.

\- "Ah, bueno... igual no es mucho tiempo. Creo que estaremos bien si esperamos."

\- "¡Estas loco!."- estalló entonces el geminiano levantándose abruptamente solo para encarar a Milo y reclamarle- "¡¿Como rayos se te ocurre que vamos a estar bien?! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí!."

Milo frunció aún más el entrecejo y enfrentó a Kanon.

\- "Hasta donde recuerdo, no te ha molestado quedarte 'atrapado conmigo' en ninguna anterior situación."

Tal vez fue el tono que usó Milo, tal vez la frialdad en su mirada; el asunto es que Kanon tragó saliva tratando de relajarse y caminó hacia Milo. Pero le era imposible. Finalmente se dejó caer al lado del hombre herido y el cachorro y sorpresivamente para Milo, hundió su rostro en el regazo del menor aferrándose a él. Solo entonces Milo se dio cuenta de algo, Kanon estaba temblando.

\- "Lo... lo siento. Lo siento mucho cariño, no puedo evitarlo... quiero salir de aquí. Por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí."- casi suplicó el geminiano con la voz en un hilo, y Milo se preocupó.

\- "Kanon, ¿que te pasa?."- preguntó abrazando al otro, tratando de aplacar sus temblores.

\- "Estamos encerrados."- respondió el otro.

\- "Kanon, tu no eres claustrofóbico."- trató de razonar Milo, el otro alzó el rostro.

\- "Pero... hay mar afuera."- insistió

Milo volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

\- "No tienes hidrofobia, eres un general de Poseidón, ¿que te pasa?." 

\- "Estamos encerrados y la marea subirá y se colará y moriremos ahogados, y nadie vendrá por nosotros, otra vez no vendrán por mi..."- Kanon susurró aún temblando contra el regazo de Milo y el escorpión entendió.

\- "Kanon... tiene esto algo que ver con Cabo Sunion?."- preguntó el otro suavemente, y la respuesta le vino en un fuerte temblor de parte del mayor. Milo se mordió los labios, genial. De todas las fobias del mundo, su amante tenía una de las más inusuales de las que podría haber escuchado alguna vez y su peor miedo se hace realidad. Porque si, Kanon y Milo eran amantes aunque nadie estaba enterado de ellos, y al parecer Kanon sufría alguna clase de fobia combinada ¿Podría ser llamado acaso Hidroclaustrofóbia? si, era un buen nombre, era raro y estaba pasando... que Athena y todos los dioses los ampararan.

\- "Tengo que salir de aquí."- dijo entonces de pronto Kanon y se levantó de improviso con la idea de reventar las piedras que lo apresaban si fuese necesario, y lo intentó. Un golpe y todo tembló de nuevo.

\- "¡Kanon!."- el grito lo hizo voltear y ver con terror como varias piedras caían sobre Milo, el Dragón Marino se detuvo y una vez más y sin pensarlo demasiado protegió a Milo con su cuerpo hasta que la piedrecillas dejaron de caer... y luego de eso Milo no lo dejó deshacerse del abrazo.

\- "Quedate conmigo."- le suplicó mientras ambos se acomodaban mejor. Milo buscando calmar a Kanon y aquel temblor que parecía ir en aumento; Kanon respirando profundamente, tratando de controlar su miedo.

Pasó tal vez una hora, y nada parecía mejorar. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las profundas respiraciones de Kanon y el suave movimiento de la fricción de la mano de Milo al acariciar la espalda de Kanon por sobre la ropa.

\- "¿Como demonios terminaste aquí?."- preguntó de pronto un aún muy nervioso Kanon a Milo, y escuchó a este suspirar.

\- "Nuestro amiguito estaba llorando trepado entre las rocas que dan a las cuevas, justo afuera. Traté de alcanzarlo para sacarlo y de alguna manera retrocedió y entró aquí... no me preguntes que pasó luego, solo se que una piedra se desprendió del techo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es tu cara frente a mi.

Kanon suspiró, así que todo era culpa del pequeño pulgoso que ahora dormitaba al lado de Milo. Bueno, igual saberlo no le ayudaba mucho, sentía como su presión subía de manera peligrosa y su corazón se aceleraba sin poder evitarlo.

\- "Kanon, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?."- preguntó de pronto Milo, y Kanon lo miró sin saber que responder- "Hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos."- le dijo el otro con una sonrisa y Kanon no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

\- "Vaya manera de celebrarlo."- dijo el mayor tratando de no dejar su voz temblar demasiado, fallando en el intento por supuesto.

Milo besó al mayor para luego tratar de acomodarse un tanto mejor a pesar de la pierna, luego suspiró. Kanon no estaba bien, pero notó sin lugar a dudas que distrayéndolo de pensar en el encierro éste parecía relajarse un rato. Tal vez si hacía algo de conversación.

\- "Bueno, hemos celebrado de formas muy curiosas nuestros otros dos meses, no se si lo recuerdas."

Kanon bufó y sonrió ¿como no recordarlo, si con Milo las cosas nunca eran tranquilas, ni normales ni mucho menos tradicionales. Tan solo la forma de liarse había sido por completo fuera de foco.

Aún recordaba con satisfacción cuando los dos chocaron por primera vez, fue en una de las tantas visitas de Kanon al Santuario, luego de una práctica de entrenamiento entre Milo y Saga. Kanon, fastidioso por naturaleza y siempre dispuesto a echar bronca a quien se dejase picar había ido a recalcarle a Milo su derrota a manos de su hermano. Como aquel pique en el orgullo de Milo llevó al más fantástico beso en la historia de la humanidad es algo que aún no terminaba de explicarse ¡Pero que beso!.

\- "Incluso nuestro inicio fue genial, eres un bichito explosivo Mili."- dijo Kanon en un tono semi juguetón, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Milo, y un gruñidito del cachorro a quien el movimiento lo despertó.

\- "Ya te he dicho que no me digas Mili, copia mal hecha de Saga."

\- "¡Ey!."- pero Kanon no pudo terminar de reclamar, era víctima de uno de aquellos besos de fuego de Milo y pronto se dejó llevar, mordiéndole los labios a su chico para luego suspirar y respirar de su aliento.

\- "Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido Kanon... pero demonios, es así como me gustas."- Milo dijo ronco mientras se aferraba más a Kanon.

\- "Se que te gusto, por eso no pudiste decir que no mucho tiempo cuando te insistí aquella primera noche en tu Templo."

\- "¡Ni me hables de eso!, Afrodita casi nos pesca, no puedo creer que me creyese que ya me iba a dormir y medio desnudo a las ocho de la noche en pleno invierno. Por Athena que ese sujeto es más Santo de lo que muchos siquiera puedan imaginar... casi me muero del susto cuando entró buscándome para que le ayudara con sus rosas como prometí. ¡Me olvidé por completo!."

\- "Si, pero pudiste haberlo despachado más rápido... mira que como tu dices, en pleno invierno y desnudo bajo tu cama contra el suelo frío de mármol no fue exactamente lo más divertido del mundo. Eso pasa por no decirle al resto sobre nosotros... creo que vamos a tener que anunciarlo rápido, no me gusta que te crean soltero y tampoco que Julián me ande regañando por pasar tanto tiempo por aquí sin darle una explicación."

Milo rió entonces ante el recuerdo de un quasi congelado Kanon saliendo de debajo de su cama, con los dientes castañueleandole por el frío y aquel imponente miembro todo flácido por el enfrión.

\- "No te quejes, que luego te hice entrar en calor. Y si, valió la pena acostarme contigo esa noche, y han valido la pena todas las demás noches... y sobre decirle a los demás, la verdad Kanon yo... ya no creo tener más problemas con eso, sobre todo porque cada día me cuesta más estar sin ti."- entonces Milo miró a Kanon con ojos soñadores y suspirando volvió a besar a su general pero esa vez de una manera mucho más suave, aquella manera suave que Milo tenía para iniciar lo que sería un nuevo momento inolvidable entre los dos... pero claro que en ese momento ambos tenían algunos inconvenientes.

\- "Milo, espera... tu pierna."- dijo bajito Kanon cuando en un movimiento por acercarse aún más Milo se había quejado.

\- "Solo un poquito, tócame Kanon que lo necesito."

\- "Solo si dejas al chucho a un lado, no me gustan los tríos."- finalmente cedió el mayor mientras acomodaba otro poquito a Milo y entre caricias ahora por debajo de la ropa, ambos se entregaban el uno al otro olvidando por completo cualquier otra situación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¡Rápido! ¡Aioria tu termina de sacar esas piedras! ¡Mu, usa tu telekinesis para evitar más derrumbes!."- esa era la voz desesperada de Saga, quien al no ver de regreso a Kanon al final del horario establecido para Shura se preocupó y salió junto a Misty el caballero de Plata a la ronda del momento, puesto que era al plateado a quien le tocaba tomar la posta de cuidar la zona destinada a Milo y Shura y por consiguiente por donde había estado Kanon.

No les costó mucho ver las dos armaduras a la bajada del acantilado, ni a Saga sumar dos y dos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; mucho menos preocuparse casi al instante al seguir sacando cuentas y casi tirarse de los pelos al ver que Kanon estaba encerrado en su mayor temor ¡Fobia que no otro sino él mismo le había ocasionado a su hermano!.

\- "Kanon, espero que este bien..."- Saga se estrujaba las manos, sin escuchar las palabras de calma que el resto del daba. El no escuchar ningún ruido, grito o lo que fuese del otro lado de la pared de roca era, en opinión de Saga, una muy mala señal.

\- "Tranquilo Saga, es seguro que Kanon y Milo están juntos esperando que los saquemos."- trató de razonar Shaka, Saga no lo escuchó.

\- "Debe de estar muerto de miedo y todo es mi culpa... todo es mi culpa... ¡KANON RESPONDE!."- gritó Saga por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana, y aún así ni una respuesta.

\- "¡Ya esta!."- gritó una voz, y Saga se lanzó al interior de la cueva junto a otros caballeros.

Si alguno pensó en encontrar alguna escena singular, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la que hallaron... una escena en la que casi entrelazados en una extraña posición que al parecer estaba predispuesta para evitar que la pierna izquierda de Milo se moviese demasiado, ambos caballeros estaban abrazados, sus manos en lugares no muy púdicos en el cuerpo del otro, y entre los dos un pequeño cuerpecito canino y peludo respiraba con la misma tranquilidad que los otros dos.

¿Problemas de fobias para Kanon? Nah, nada que ver... había encontrado un excelente remedio para su problema, por lo menos si es que al quedar de nuevo encerrado en esas extrañas circunstancias quedaba encerrado con Milo, su ahora ya no tan secreto amor.

 

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora**

*o* Al final duró un día más el ficsotón!!! así que como dije antes, lo logre a las justas, que emoción ToT mi segundo ficsito para el ficsoton de Kanon y Milo, espero que este oneshot guste un poquito, por mi lado yo estoy felish porque me va a valer el corazoncito azul *.* ¡que lindo!

Un beshito para todos los que participaron en el ficsoton y nosh vemosh más adelante

**chibi =n.n=  
Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana  
Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía**

 

~.~.~.~.~.~ 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
